Vlad and Talwyn Saves the Night
Resting during their journey to the Cozia Monastery, Talwyn's resistance kept her wide awake and was forced to stand watch, when she heard Reia and Kiva talking to each other. Reia: How's Lisa these days? Kiva: She's doing great. Reia: Good to hear that, sis. Kiva: Can I ask you something? Reia: Sure. Kiva: Reia, Zack and the others would like to know how you feel about Cabba, Caulifla and Kale? - Little do the sister duo suspect, Cabba listens in from the shadows. Reia: Honestly, I'm glad for them. Cabba's a good kid, Kale's bravery shows more and Caulifla.. Well, I know she'll be strong one day. Each of them have a purpose to fight for, I deeply respect them for that. Kiva: That's good. Reia: That doesn't mean that I will push you out, in terms of relationships. Kiva: Meaning? Reia: I still love you, sis, and I am happy that you are here with me. That's what my heart is telling me. Kiva: Aw... Thanks, Reia. Reia: I like to know- What's your heart telling you right now? Kiva: Well... I..feel safe with you. Reia: That's good, Kiva. I attend to keep my promise. Kiva: Me too. And Reia? Thanks. Reia: You're welcome. It's okay to come out, Cabba. - Cabba, Kale and Caulifla came out of hiding, much to Kiva's surprise. Kale: Does that mean you're not mad at us? Kiva: No, I'm not mad. Reia: Neither will I. Kale: We overheard what Reia said about us. You do have a gentle heart. Reia: People told me that sometimes, but hearing that from another Saiyan.. It's a real honor. Caulifla: You know? I'm beginning to like you too, Reia. It's your words that made me realized that I can't rush through things too fast. Reia: Good for you to notice. Cabba: I know we'll be strong one day, Reia. - Reia offers her hand to her students and gave them a group hug. For the heck of it, Kiva joined in. A tear of joy came out of Reia's eye, which surprised Caulifla. Caulifla: Are you okay? Reia: I'm alright. It's a happy feeling. Caulifla: That's good then. - Reia continued to smile but sensed something coming for them. Cabba: I feel it too. Kale: An ambush? Kiva: That and..one of the trio is here too. Reia: Pixie Dark... Cabba, find the captain and help him out. Kale, you're with me. Caulifla, go with Kiva and find the boys. Keep them safe. Kiva: Okay. Let's go, Caulifla! Caulifla: Right behind ya! - In another part of the forest, Talwyn went to see Sofia, who is looking at the sights. Talwyn: You..have a minute? Sofia: Yes. Talwyn: I've talked to a few members of the team and...I want to return the favor for saving me from the Heartless. Sofia: You didn't have to, Talwyn. Talwyn: I'm not a damsel in distress to you, Sofia. Don't you understand? Sofia: I've seen the reports from Reia. I know you are capable. Talwyn: Then you trust me? Sofia: Yes. We're more than sisters, Talwyn. We're equals. Talwyn: Equals? I thought you... Nevermind. Sofia: It's okay to speak. Talwyn: I thought that you have a cold shoulder as always. Sofia: I was, until Reia's wisdom gave me in. We're never alone out here. Talwyn: That we can agree on. - Talwyn and Sofia handshaked, until Pixie Dark flew and confronted them. Pixie Dark: Funny... I thought Reia would be here. Oh well. I'll dispose of the Majin in her place. Sofia: Not a chance, Shadowling. Pixie Dark: Huh.. You've improved a bit. Sofia: Of course. This time, you're fighting me. Pixie Dark: No boys in sight either.. I don't suppose you-- - Kiva and Caulifla arrived just in time, preparing for a fight, but Pixie Dark has caught Sofia trapped and backs away from the warriors. Enraged, Talwyn shoots Pixie Dark in the face, causing her to fall down. Sofia: Talwyn? Talwyn: If she thinks she will take Goku Jr. or Jake, that's a big mistake they are making. Sofia: You saved me.. Talwyn: Yeah, I did. Sofia: Seems like we're even. Kiva: Pretty much, but right now, we need to find the others. Talwyn: Wait.. If you two are here, then where's Jake? - Jake and Goku Jr. followed behind Kiva. Jake: We're okay. Talwyn: Alright. We better find the others. - After a few tricks that Vlad pulled off to scare the soldiers off, the gang has been regrouped, safe and sound. Ratchet: Is everyone alright? Kiva: Yeah. Sofia: Pixie Dark has gotten the drop on us, but if it wasn't for Talwyn, I would be captured in Reia's place. Reia: You saved her? Talwyn: Yeah, I did. We had an understanding with each other. Kiva: That's cool, Tal. Does that mean you're better? Talwyn: A little. But, we're not done yet. Kiva: I know. Vlad continues to resist his vampire instincts and the Shadowling Trio are still out there. Reia: On the bright side, we're almost to the Cozia Monastery. Kiva: Totally. We need to make sure we are ready for anything this time. Cabba: I agree. These girls won't give up too easy. Ratchet: So, Reia.. Which way? Reia: Just a few more miles, from my understanding. Kiva: Okay, lead the way, sis. - Reia nodded and the gang moved on to their new destination. Category:Scenes